


Precious

by bonetrousle



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Light Angst, burnt spaghetti, poor little chara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 02:42:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5189090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonetrousle/pseuds/bonetrousle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>life is too precious to give up this easily</p>
            </blockquote>





	Precious

Frost clouded the windowpanes of the mildly sized house of the skeleton brothers in Snowdin. The weather was particularly more cold and windy then usual, but aside from that, there were no problems at hand. Someone rapped loudly on the door, calling Papyrus, one of the skeletons, attention to it.  
"JUST A MOMENT!", he shouted through the door to the visitor. After some loud clanging, he opened the door, revealing the human in the striped shirt he had seen once or twice.

"AH, HUMAN! WELCOME TO MY HOUSE! MAY I ASK WHY YOU'RE HERE?" They shrugged and answered ,"To visit, I suppose." Papyrus nodded and let them come in. "WHY, YOU MUST BE FAMISHED, FRIEND! DO YOU WANT SOMETHING TO EAT??" They shook their head yes and stood close to the kitchen.

"VERY WELL THEN! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, SHALL MAKE YOU SOME OF MY SPECIALTY!.... SPAGHETTI!" The skeleton headed towards the stove and got out the needed ingredients as the human watched closely. The water started to bubble after a few minutes and he threw in the rigid noodles quite violently.

"YOU KNOW, COOKING IS THE THING I'M GREATEST AT! BESIDES BEING GREAT! DO YOU HAVE A FAVORITE THING HUMAN?" A smile carved its way onto their lips and their eyes carried a dark tint."I do.", said the human, now approaching the skeleton in the kitchen ominously. "REALLY?! WHAT IS IT?", he exclaimed eagerly. "It's a secret. Promise you won't tell?" "THE GREAT PAPYRUS WOULD NEVER BETRAY A DEAR FRIEND!" Silence seemed to consume the room whole.

"I like to kill."

Shocked and confused, Papyrus stared at the human slowly approaching. "U-UHM....HUMAN? WHY ARE YOU COMING SO CLOSE?" A small giggle escaped their throat as his so-called "friend" pulled out a sharp looking knife from behind them. Soon becoming backed up to the heightened sink, Papyrus began to get frightened. 

"AH...UM..SANS? WHERE ARE YOU SANS..?!" The human chuckled at his pleas for help. "Oh..I don't think he's here at the moment. Oh-so sorry." The scared skeleton covered his skull with his gloved hands, spewing sobs and pleas of mercy.

"H-HUMAN...PLEASE...YOU'RE BETTER THAN THIS....! YOU DON'T HAVE TO DO THIS...YOU CAN BE A GOOD PERSON! I KNOW YOU HAVE IT IN YOU!" Recognition flashed in their eyes before letting the dusty knife fall to the ground with a soft 'clink'. Papyrus stared down at them, confused even more as he witnessed tears well up in their eyes.

"I'm.... i'm sorry...it's all my fault..." The droplets soon turned into streams, flowing down their cheeks. The skeleton knelt down and placed his hand on their back, patting it softly in sympathy to console the crying child. "C-can you ever forgive me..?..I'm really sorry...I don't know what got over me...", they gasped with a choked sob.

"OF COURSE HUMAN! WHY WOULD I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, YOU'RE AMAZING FRIEND, ABANDON YOU? ALL IS FORGIVEN! NOW YOU CAN TRY YOUR BEST TO BE THE /BEST/! JUST REMEMBER TO STAY DETERMINED!" The child smiled, one of comfort and happiness that they're not hated by the skeleton now.

They pulled him into a tight hug, releasing heavy breaths and some last strangled sobs, but not ones of sadness."NOW FRIEND! WOULD YOU LIKE THAT SPAGHETTI I WAS PREPARING?" The human covered their mouth with their hand then pointed at the pot of pasta, bubbling over onto the stove. Papyrus turned his head and screamed at the shocking sight of his ruined dish.

As the human laughed, they realized, this life is too precious to give up so easily.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sobbing this is my first undertale fic


End file.
